The present invention relates to a device for detecting magnetized areas of an object, and including a magneto resistor in strip form.
Such magnetic field detectors and sensors for magnetic field detectors are described in a printed publication of Wir Bauen die Elektronik Elemente VALVO, Technische Information #840323 entitled "Magnetoresistive Sensoren". In the prior art devices, the presence of a magnetized area is detected by the change in the resistance value of a magnetoresistor acted upon by the magnetic field of a magnetized area. The resistance change can be displayed and/or can be used for control purposes. The sensitivity of the magnetoresistor is dependent on the geometries of the magnetoresistor and the magnetized area.
The technical problem underlying the invention is the need to provide a magnetoresistive device for detecting magnetized areas which is so designed that the sensitivity of the magnetoresistor is always optimal independently of the geometry of the magnetized area.